New Illuminati Chapter 03 - Marvel Girl hating the invisible Woman
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: The resentment between mother and daughter rises when they face each other for the brain patterns of Reed Richards.
Chapter 03 – Invisible Woman x Marvel Girl - A Mommy's daughter's fight

Despite the heavy safety on Stark Tower, the Invisible Woman got the brain patterns and was to phone her allies when the patterns float from her hand. She made a bad face and said:

\- Appear, I have the power to make things visible too!

\- I'm not a thing – says Valeria appearing.

Susan look at her and says:

\- Stay out of this, Val! You don't know what is going on!

\- I do! And I tell you! You won't get way from here with a thing that my father wants.

\- He is not your father!

\- In a way, he is! Have you consider what he wants with this?

\- Namor will stop him!

\- Namor? The hot headed fish man? Please, mom!

Susan thinks for a while and gives a little tap on the ass of Val.

\- This is what happens when the kid disobeys the parents!

Val answers:

\- Carefull, mom! Do you want to know what happens when the parents get senile?

\- Are you insane, Val?

\- Are you?

Susan shows her teeth and attacks:

\- You need a lesson!

\- Teach me!

She then attacks with a invisible force field in the head of Val, but she was protected with her force field, barely felting the blow. Val then projects little invisible bubbles that makes Susan drop. Susan drops, but instantly throws a powerful invisible surge of energy repelling everything in a hundred yards. Val is protected, but Franklin is punched by the surge and falls, letting the brain patterns fall.

\- You lost the control of your powers, mom, as well as of your personality! This could hurt people!

\- You immature child! This is a calculated thing! I have fight lessons with Iron Fist! He program that in my brain! Every time i lost my balance, I throw that surge!

\- I am immature? Who is helping his pretense lover?

\- You don't know anything!

\- Then tell me, mom!

Susan stops and says:

\- I'm doing this for Reed!

\- Sure!

\- You know nothing, Val! You don't sleep with him! You know how many times he wakes up at night because of our first flight? He never forgive himself!

Val stops and repeats:

\- He?

\- No, Val, never! And you know how many years was that? I can't take this anymore! And I know Reed! Reed will devote himself to fix the realities destroyed by Doom for a time, but something will come up, some emergency and a new FF will rise, Fantastic Four or Future Foundation! I am taking the part of his brain that is addicted to that!

\- That's is not the way to help addicted, mom!

\- Tell me the way, then, Val!

Val doesn't tell. She hesitates. The motivation of her mother is genuine, but…

\- Nothing that comes from Doom is good! He will use his patterns some way!

\- Val, give the patterns!

\- No!

\- Dammit, Val!

And Susan attacks with another huge surge of energy. Val holds but her veins jump of her neck. A big effort:

\- Val! You don't have enough experience! You will hurt yourself!

\- You have to choose, mom! I won't give!

Susan chooses:

\- I choose my husband, Val! I am sorry, but I don't really know you!

And Susan attacks. Abalated with the revelation that, in truth, her mother doesn't really trust her, Val lets the field give in and falls.

A moment pass. Susan watches to be sure that Val is unconscious and get the pattern.

\- I am sorry, Val – says her, teleporting herself when she sees that other people are getting closer, now that the battle is over.

She is teleported to Atlantis, where is received by Namor. He stands his hand to get the patterns, but Susan holds them:

\- What Doom will do with them?

\- Nothing! They are with me!

Susan watches and cries:

\- What am I doing?

\- The only thing to have some peace, Susan – speaks Doom in a tv tube – I am not a saint and you know that I don't do this for altruistic reasons, I want to get rid of enemies, but there's still many that can stop me! Reed already did his share! Is time to rest!

\- You have some hidden agenda!

\- Off Course, as always! But will last some time until I atack again in full scale, rest assured of that!

Susan watches his enemie and looks down, giving the patterns to Namor. She asks:

\- Where is Reed?

\- He and Iron Man will go to Attillan!

\- Will they succeed?

\- Of course not, but is a pleasure to see them try – says Doom in a tone that Susan doesn't like.


End file.
